


The return of the DA

by JesseBane



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: You live in the mirror forever stuck behind the glass. But then you aren't any more. With Dark and WIlford beside you how will you adjust to life? (Female Character really sorry)





	1. I'm back

You cried silently as you watched your body become that of Damian, only it wasn’t Damian not anymore. The kind brown eyes were gone the smiling face was gone and in it’s place was fierce scowl and the eyes, those eyes were dead one red and one blue copying the aura’s that twisted around him. You watched as he cracked his neck back in place from his broken body and watched as the mirror you were trapped in cracked, then you silently fell to your knees head in hands as you watched him walk away, walk away in a body that was once yours.

 

* * *

 

 

For years you were left alone, no-one ever entered the house again, not after the story of what had happened came out. Not even the gardener came into the house again and you didn’t even know if he was still there. You wished that your soul could leave but the house wanted to keep you and you didn’t know why. Sometimes you would see Mark walk past the mirror, his soul bound to haunt the house for his crimes against his friends. He looked exactly the same as he had when he died but his face was of that as to how he had been in the void when you had died. Sometimes he stopped and looked into the mirror, his black eyes full of guilt and hatred; he would smirk at the mirror as if he could see you and then he would carry on his way again.

 

But then one day he was gone and you were all alone again, or at least so you believed. You awoke one day to find a man standing in-front of the mirror, staring into it as if he could see what was beyond it. His skin was gray and he had a blue and red aura pulsing around him matching the color of his mismatched eyes. You gasped and moved further back into the shadows, this was the man that Damian, Céline and your body had become. Why was he here? Why are all this time had he come back? Suddenly he threw something over the mirror and everything was black, maybe he had finally come to kill you completely.

 

* * *

 

 

You blinked harshly when light flooded the mirror again, but you made no move to move closer to the mirror surface to see out of it. Suddenly there was the man again, but he wasn’t alone this time. Standing beside him was a man wearing a blue tee with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black cape tied around his neck. He was also wearing a white cat mask decorated with the card suits on the forehead and other decorations. “Can you fix it?” came the deep voice of the gray man, his voice sounded a mix between Mark and Damian but there was a slight undertone of Céline as well.

 

“But why? it’s just a mirror,” the other man said, his voice had an Irish twang to it.

 

“That is information that you do not need to know, now can you fix it?” the first man growled.

 

“Yeah,” the other man nodded and pulled out what looked to be a wand from his pocket. He started chanting rapidly in Latin and you watched in amazement as the cracks in the mirror began to distort and disappear until they were no longer there. “There ya go Dark,” the magition said once all of the cracks were gone.

 

“Thank you for your services Marvin,” the gray man – Dark – said with a bow of his head and Marvin waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

 

“Nah it was nothin’ but I better go I have a show to prepare for,” Marvin added looking at the watch on his wrist that you swore hadn’t been there before and with that Marvin swung his cape around himself and he disappeared. You gasped in surprise but still made no move to get closer to the mirror glass, even now with the mirror mended. Suddenly Dark turned towards the mirror and you felt as though he was looking straight at you, although it shouldn’t have been possible, not without you moving into view into the room that would be reflected in the surface. Suddenly he sighed sadly and turned away as if realizing that he couldn’t see what he wanted to see. You watched as he walked over to the large desk in the middle of the room and take a seat in the large armchair behind it and begin to work on something that you couldn’t see, not even in the reflection.

* * *

 

 

For weeks it was the same. Dark would look into the mirror as if waiting for something to happen or to see something that wasn’t normally there. Then each day when you stayed hidden he sighed sadly and returned to his desk to begin working. You watched as different people came and went, all looked exactly like your dead friends but at the same were completely different. Much like the man in-front of you even though he was an amalgamation of your dead friends. But it was one pink haired man that had captured your attention, he had seemed to familiar but not at the same time. Dark seemed to act differently with him as well, he didn’t became as annoyed with the pink man and he seemed to soften around him. You could also see the guilt in Dark’s eyes sometimes after he had spoken to the man, then one day you finally heard something that shocked you to the core.

 

It had been a normal day, Dark had looked in the mirror as normal then returned to his desk to start working when the door suddenly burst open and banged off of the wall making both you and Dark jump. Suddenly the pink man – Dark had called him Wilford – burst into the room looking panicked. “Wilford what is the matter? Where is the fire?” Dark asked his forms splitting in his panic that he tried to hide. Wilford said nothing and froze when he spotted the mirror and he started to shake slightly. “Wilford?” Dark asked and Wilford’s gaze had snapped to Dark but not before you glimpsed the fear and guilt in Wilford’s pink eyes.

 

“Damian? Damian what did I do? What happened? Where are the others? I didn’t mean it I swear! I didn’t kill anyone!” Wilford pleaded and Dark froze and so did you, Wilford knew Damian and he was asking for the others. Did that mean that Wilford had been at the manner all those years ago?

 

“What do you mean?” Dark asked trying to keep his voice calm, but you could hear the two tones in his voice as he panicked.

 

“It was a joke right? I didn’t kill anybody! It was all a joke that you and Céline cooked up. Wasn’t it? Damian?” Wilford asked collapsing to his knees on the floor as he did so his hands tearing at his hair.

 

“Wilford what is the meaning of this?” Dark asked his panic showing more and more and to your shock Wilford looked up confused.

 

“Who is Wilford? Damian my names William,” Wilford said and you gasped, this mad man this mad pink man who had murdered so many was none only then your own murderer and friend William J Barnam.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark had not returned to the room that day after he had knocked Wilford out with his strange aura, nor did he return the next day. In-fact he didn’t return until three days later. You watched him move tiredly to his desk and sit himself in their chair his head in his hands and you watched as he cried. You knew that now was the time to show him, show him you were here. You slowly got to your feet, wobbling slightly as you did so and slowly made your way to the reflection. You stood yourself in the part of the reflection of the room that you would not be immediately seen. But suddenly Dark’s head snapped up and turned towards the mirror and your breath held when you saw the anger in his eyes. Dark shot to his feet and stalked over to the mirror and you feared that Dark would brake the mirror again, but something made him freeze and you realized that Dark was staring right at you. “It’s you,” he said and you gulped before nodding your head slowly in agreement. Dark gasped and stepped closer. “I thought you had really gone and I went through this for nothing,” Dark whispered and placed his hand on the glass of the mirror as if he could reach you. You slowly inched forward until you were face to face with him and for the first time you saw Damian reflecting in those eyes and tears sprouted to your own as you laid your hand palm to palm with Dark’s. “It’s been years and you’re still in there. I need to get you out of there,” Dark said observing the mirror as if it would give away the secrete but you shook your head sadly. “Why not?” Dark asked sadly. You sighed and pointed to Dark who looked confused until it suddenly clicked. “I’m in your body. If I got you out you would just be another spirit without a body to inhabit?” Dark asked and I nodded. “I’m so sorry,” Dark whispered sadly but you shook your head again, you didn’t blame Dark. You blamed Mark and the house, mainly the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyday after that you would sit in the chair opposite Dark’s desk in the mirror to talk to him, well he spoke and you just nodded and agreed or just listened. You wished you could talk to but an accident as a child had damaged your vocal cords beyond repair and even death had been unable to correct that. It was a mirical that Dark could speak, but you guessed it was something to do with the magic of the house as well as Damian and Céline that aloud him to speak. Wilford even found out about you by accident and it was like he remembered you but didn’t at the same time. Dark explained that the events at the manner had damaged Wilford’s mind to the point that he had blocked out every memory of William. Dark had explained to Wilford that in a past life he had been friends with you and Wilford had accepted that and he enjoyed talking to you. There was also a girl that visited sometimes, she was short and pudgy, she seemed to only hang around with Dark and Wilford and curled herself up in the shadows when the other ego’s were around.

You finally gained the courage to ask about her and Dark sighed sadly in reply. “Jesse is a good friend of ours. She was the only one of Mark’s fans that found out we were real. She reached out to us and we brought her here. She’s brilliant, she loves animals and plays a good video game,” Dark was smiling fondly but you could tell there was more. “She has cancer of the lungs, it’s slowly killing her. She wont live for much longer and wanted to live out her last days or weeks or months here with us,” he added and you stared wide eyed at this. So that was why the poor girl always looked so ill whenever she made an appearance, which were far and few in between and had become even more rare in the last few days.

 

* * *

 

 

A month later you were woken by the sound of heart wrenching crying and you made your way over to the mirror to find Dark sitting in his chair with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. You knocked on the glass of the mirror until Dark looked up and he smiled sadly at you but you shook your head, you wanted to know why your friend was so upset. “It’s nothing I’m OK,” Dark said in a strained voice as more tears dripped off his cheeks and landed on the desk in-front of him. You frowned and stamped your foot shaking your head in disagreement and crossed your arms over your chest glaring at Dark. Dark sighed before turning back to the paper in his hands. “Jesse died this afternoon,” he whispered and you felt yourself deflating at the news. The girl had been so full of life even while ill. Everyone knew that she would eventually die due to her incurable illness, but even you didn’t expect it to be this soon. “She wrote me a note in her will,” Dark continued before turning teary eyes on you. “Dear Dark, I know that you are reading this because the cancer has finally beaten me. Please don’t be sad. The time I have spent with you and the other ego’s have been the best of my life. I hope that maybe one day we will meet again in another life, but even if we don’t then I don’t mind. I will always have the memories and so will you. I want to thank you for all you have done, I know I don’t have to but I want to. Marvin knows a spell that can clean my Lungs of the cancer cells, but he can only do it once the person is dead or it will kill them. I want Marvin to cast the spell and then I want my body to be used to resurrect your friend trapped in the mirror. I always wanted my body to be used to give my organs to other people who needed them, but because of the cancer and the treatment it means that I can no longer do that. I do not want to be buried just to rot away in the earth and I am scared of fire as you know, so even in death I do not wish to be burned. So please use my body and make use of it, please don’t make my life a waste by just burying away my body. By all means make a headstone if you want but please don’t bury me or burn me. Thank you for the life you have given me, even in death I will forever remember and when I look down on you all I want to be able to see you with your friend out of the mirror and walking around once again.

Goodbye Dark. Live happy.

 

Love Jesse,” Dark read and you could feel the tears pouring down your cheeks. This girl who you have never spoken to has given her body in offering so you could live once again when she couldn’t. You couldn’t believe it and you collapsed to your knees sobbing silently as Dark sobbed in his seat crumpling the note in his hands in his anguish.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a week later a funeral had been held for Jesse at Iplier manner, no body was buried but a headstone had been placed in the garden bellow the oak tree that Jesse had loved to climb and read in before the cancer had became to much for her to do so. The oak tree was hollowed out using magic and reinforced before it became a small reading nook for everyone in honer of Jesse.

Then the day came, Marvin entered Dark’s office looking ashen faced and slightly disturbed. Dark stood in the room in-front of the medical trolley that was placed in-front of the mirror, he to looked sick and couldn’t even look at the lump that was under the blanket; Jesse’s body willingly given for this. “The spell for the lungs is already done. Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” Marvin asked turning to Dark who made eye contact with you in the mirror before he nodded.

 

“This is what Jesse wanted. This is how we honer her memory,” Dark replied and Marvin nodded. He began to chant in Latin again and you watched as the view in-front of the mirror became a mass of swirling colors, to the point that it began to make you sick so you closed your eyes in fear of vomiting. Then you heard something as if you were hearing it though water, you couldn’t quite understand what they were saying but then you began to cough, you were breathing; actually breathing and you could feel your heart beating. Your eyes snapped open only to be met by the white cloth that had been covering Jesse’s body. You scrambled to yank the cloth off of your face and you sat up holding the cloth to your naked chest. You glanced around the room until you glanced in the mirror, for a second just a second it was Jesse staring back at you but then you blinked and it was you that you were looking at and you gasped in surprise. It had worked and you were alive once more.


	2. I see, I do - Acceptance

I took a month before the other egos began to accept you, many still looked at you with contempt as they couldn’t see past the fact that you were inside the body of their best friend, even if you no longer looked like Jesse anymore. Much like Dark no longer looked like you. Eric had been the first Ego to accept you as he was one of the newer Ego’s and once you outed his father for being an abusive dick head which lead to him being banished Eric felt a certain pull towards you. Eventually the others slowly began to accept you and not see you so much of a monster any more, although sometimes you wished you had never left the mirror but then Wilford or Dark would do or say something that would remind you that you were loved and it didn’t matter how you came to be in this life.

 

Right now it was early in the morning, barley even six but you were wide awake laying between the two men you loved and whom loved you in return. You sigh to yourself as you carefully run your finger tips up and down Wilford’s arm as the pink man slept on his side with his arm across your waist below you breasts. Dark was on the other side of you with his back to you but his back was raising and falling evenly in sleep. You smiled at the sight, it was rare that Dark slept due to both his chronic pain and because of the fact that he was technically dead. Although you were also technically dead your body seemed to work differently then his, you seemed to gain many of the powers that Dark had but they were different as well. You didn’t have a visible aura around you like Dark did but it was there, you could feel it buzzing under your skin and sometimes you liked to watch the red sparks around your finger tips, it calmed you. You felt like a Warlock from your favorite book series/Netflix series. You were broken from your thoughts as Wilford began to move around in his sleep, his face creased in distress and you knew he was having another of his dreams. So you began to hum, it was an old song a song that was around when you were all just children. Damian used to like playing it on the piano while Céline used to sing along to it. It seemed to calm Wilford in his sleep and his face relaxed once more before he turned so his back was now facing you as well. You decided that now would be a good time to get up and start your day and allow your boys to sleep, they both needed it even if they would deny it. You carefully slipped out from under the sheets and crawled to the foot of the bed before climbing slowly from the bed. Once you were sure you hadn’t woken either Dark or Wilford in extracting yourself you made your way to the en-suite bathroom to have a shower and use the toilet. Once your shower was finished you wrapped a towel around your body before returning to the bedroom again. You smiled at the sight that greeted you as you did. Wilford was still facing the same way he had been when you left but he was now hugging one of your pillows to his chest while Dark spooned him from behind laying on your remaining pillow. You chuckled to yourself and quickly dried yourself before dressing in your favorite outfit for the day. Once satisfied you brushed out your hair and set it into your favorite style before slowly creeping from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

You were alone in the kitchen when you arrived so decided to make breakfast and packed lunches for those who were working away from home that day. Snapping your fingers and focusing on the buzzing under your skin you aimed a small ball at the fridge and the stove, suddenly bacon was sizzling on the skillet, eggs were frying in the pan along with black pudding and mushrooms. Tomatoes were grilling under the grill, beans were cooking on the hob and toast was cooking in the three toasters. You smiled to yourself before aiming another ball at the table and watched it set itself with plates, knives, forks and glasses from the cabinets. Satisfied you walked over to the fridge and removed a pack of margarine, some salad, some chicken slices, some pastrami slices, some ham, some cheddar, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of pickles. You quickly set to making Yandere’s lunch first it was a simple ham and cheddar sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes with a little bit of salad cream on the bread. You covered the sandwich in plastic wrap and placed it into Yandere’s lunch bag along with an apple, some carrot sticks with hummus and a strawberry yogurt cup. Bim’s lunch was next he had a simple sandwich of chicken, salad with salad cream and pickles. Again that was wrapped in plastic wrap before going into the brown paper bag – which had a B written on the front of it - for Bim along with a banana, a packet of ready salted chips and a vanilla pudding cup. You nodded to yourself before starting to make Dr Iplier’s salad, it was a chicken ceaser salad dressing and all which you had made two days ago – the longer it rested the more flavor was produced – and some sliced pickles in the salad as well. You closed the lid on the disposable salad pot before placing it inside a brown paper bag with Dr. I written on the side of it. You also placed a fruit salad inside the bag with a vanilla pudding cup, a bottle of water and some whole wheat crackers with some cheese spread. You were satisfied with that so moved onto the Jim’s lunches. They all had cheddar and pickle sandwiches with an orange each, a pack of cheese and onion chips each and a chocolate pudding cup each. Each of the paper bags had either R.J, C.J, F.J or W.J written on them. Silver Shepherd’s lunch came next, he had a chicken and pastrami sandwich with salad and pickles; you wrapped this in plastic wrap and added it to the bag marked R.G (Because Silver’s civilian name was Ryan Gray) along with a small pot of blueberries, a packet of salt and vinegar chips and a peach yogurt cup. Ed Edgar had a chicken club sandwich with a packet of streak flavored chips and a pack of beef jerky. Reynolds and Eric both had the same type of food: a chicken and pastrami sandwich with pickles and tomatoes, a pack of prawn cocktail flavored chips, a pack of strawberries and a chocolate pudding cup. They went into separate bags for both men marked with their initials. The last person you needed to make lunch for was King of the Squirrels; King had a peanut butter sandwich with no margarine along with some chestnuts and monkey nuts. With the lunches done you placed snapped you fingers to keep cool what needed to be kept cool and lined the bags up on the counter.

 

By now the food had stopped cooking by itself and was being kept warm under some more of your aura. You smiled to yourself and platted up the food onto separate plates before placing the plates in the middle of the table. You turned on the three coffee makers and poured a pitcher of orange juice, apple juice, grape juice and water for everyone to choose from. Once everything was ready you counted down on your watch until it was exactly seven thirty AM and with that used your aura to set off every alarm clock in the manner. You laughed to yourself as you heard the screaming and cursing coming from Ego’s who had been so rudely awoken, but you knew if they didn’t get up now they wouldn’t have time for breakfast before they all had to shower and leave.

 

The first two to arrive were of course Dark and Wilford, they both had a more gentle alarm at seven to give them time to wake and shower before everyone else. “Good Morning,” Dark said with a small smile, one that only you and Wilford ever got the chance to see. You went to sign back in reply when Dark raised an eyebrow at you and you blushed before giving a sheepish grin in response. You see when you took over Jesse’s body you didn’t have the restrictions that your own body had, the damage to your vocal cords was not there so you could talk once again but sometimes you forgot.

 

“Good morning,” you reply slowly, sometimes it was hard forming words that you hadn’t had to use for years.

 

“Bully you’ve been busy this morning,” Wilford commented looking at the lunches and the breakfast that you had made. Dark raised a brow at the spread also and then at the lunches on the counter.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Dark asked as he took his place at the head of the table. You looked off to the side as if you hadn’t heard Dark at all and begin to serve them both up some breakfast. “Y/N,” Dark said sternly and you felt the blush creeping into your cheeks as you bit you lip.

 

“Five thirty,” you reply as you look up at Dark through your lashes as you pass him his breakfast. Dark looks back at you with a raised eyebrow and his aura’s pulse around him in aggravation. “But I didn’t get out of bed until six,” you added and his aura's seem to settle at this, that was a general house rule, unless you were using the bathroom you weren’t to get out of bed until six at the earliest. The only acceptations to this rule were those who worked night shifts (Silver and the Jim’s and sometimes Wilford), if you had an early morning meeting, if you had early morning appointments or if you were unwell and needed to get some medicine.

 

“Why didn’t you wake one of us to keep you company?” Wilford asked curiously from his seat on Dark’s right side leaving the seat on Dark’s left side open for you.

 

“Well it’s the first time in a long time you have slept with no night terrors and Dark’s pain wasn’t high enough to keep him awake,” you mumbled in reply after carefully choosing the words you wanted, sometimes the words you wanted to say weren’t the words you said so you found it better to really think about what you wanted to say before you said it.

 

“What you mean night terrors? I don’t have night terrors. . . do I?” Wilford asked in confusion and you froze realizing you mistake immediately, the night terrors that Wilford had were often about what happened at the manner and of course Wilford didn’t remember anything about the Manner.

 

“We all have nightmare's Wilford,” Dark replied with his hands folded on the table in-front of him, he didn’t seem angry as he knew it was just a slip up from you.

 

“I don’t remember having them,” Wilford replied.

 

“We don’t always remember our dreams,” Dark replied and Wilford nodded having accepted this and by this time the other Ego’s had started to file into the room.

 

“What’s with the paper bags?” Bing asked walking over to the bags to peak inside only to be smacked around the back of the head by Google and dragged away.

 

“Oh those are lunches for people who are out today,” you reply and everyone turns to look at you in surprise, usually that was Chef’s job as was breakfast and supper. But you had made a deal with Chef that you would be in charge of breakfast as you were always the first one awake and he agreed. “I had time and I wanted to give Chef a break,” you mumbled in reply looking down at your plate. “I hope I didn’t forget anyone,” you add.

 

“Well I think that’s awesome,” Eric stuttered in reply making you smile and look at the shy Ego with thanks. “What did you make?” he asked as he began to serve himself some breakfast.

 

“I made your favorites?” you reply with a question in your voice and everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at you in surprise.

 

“What do you mean?” Dr Edward Iplier asked with his eye brow raised in such a way that it reminded you of Dark which made you smile a little. You explained what was in each of the lunches and by the time you had finished many of the Ego’s were gaping at you in surprise, including Chef who usually made the same thing for everyone for their lunches. “You remembered all of that in just the month you have been here?” Edward asked in surprise and you blushed before nodding.

 

“Well yeah. I also know that the Host likes pickle and tomato sandwiches with sour cream flavored chips with a Golden Delicious apple but it has to be Golden Delicious. He also likes toffee flavored yogurts. Chef loves banana and peanut butter sandwiches with a pack of bacon flavored chips along with pumpkin seeds and a natural Greek yogurt. Artie loves egg and cress bagels with a hint of black pepper. He enjoys beetroot chips along with pineapples and usually a lemon flavored yogurt. Bop likes to have a BLT sandwich but without the lettuce, he prefers to have spinach instead. He likes to have honey mustered flavored chips along with water melon and a lime flavored yogurt. Bing and the Googles all love engine oil and triple A batteries soaked in printer ink. Then Wilford loves loves loves sandwich's made with Brioche bread containing either honey or chocolate spread. He loves to pair this with sweet pop corn and any candies. But he also likes figs because of the amount of sugar they contain. Then Dark. . . Dark loves a chili chicken sandwich with extra hot chili sauce and jalapenos. He loves to pair this with sweet chili flavored chips and he loves lemon and lime wedges,” you reply listing off everyone’s favorite foods for lunches and once again everyone stairs at you in surprise.

 

“How do you know this stuff?” Bing asked from where he was munching on some lithium wires along with the Googles.

 

“I don’t know I guess it just came from observing you all and listening to Dark complain about you all while I was trapped in the mirror,” you reply and you can feel Dark’s glare on you for that one but you know it’s all for show, he’s more embarrassed then angry but he wont take it out on you.

 

“OK what’s everyone’s favorite drink?” Bim asked his eyebrow raised – did they all do that? - and sucked down another wire as if it was spaghetti.

 

“Dark’s is black coffee but there really is no surprise there. Wilford’s is any kind of milk shake but mainly chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. King’s is either water or almond milk due to his love of nuts. Ed loves to drink lemonaid but doesn’t like people to know; he likes people to think he can drink alcohol so tells them he loves whiskey. Silver loves green tea both as a civilian and as the hero. Everyone thinks that Edward loves coffee because he drink it so much, and they would be right but his favorite drink is actually Dr Pepper and yes he does see the irony in that and that’s why he never told anyone. Bim loves lemon water because he believes that it helps his performance and he likes the flavor. Yandere loves cherry aid because it reminds her of the blood of her enemies. Chef loves to drink orange juice. All the Jim’s love summer fruits juice. The Host loves anything with apples in it, but he is particularly fond of apple Fanta. Mark Bop loves Mountain Dew especially the Raspberry Citrus flavor. Artie loves to drink chamomile tea as it calms him and enables him to paint with a clear head. Reynolds loves coca cola, doesn’t matter what type he just loves it. Finally Eric loves to drink orange juice or orange Fanta,” you reply and once again everyone is frozen in surprise.

 

“Most of us have been living with each other for years and didn’t know this about each other. You’ve been here for a month and you know all of that?” Bing asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Well yeah. I also know that Bim is afraid of the dark so sleeps with a night light due to past trauma before he became an Ego. The Host sometimes reads his old stories when he’s feeling depressed, he then burns them so he can feel as though he is freeing himself from another part of his past. He also likes to listen to classical music when he is going to bed. Chef hates spiders. Dr Iplier hates needles when he isn’t the one in control of it. Eric hates the sight of blood, it makes him faint. Reynolds is allergic to legumes, but it just makes him a little rashy it isn’t a server allergy. C.J is acutally deaf and reads your lips to understand what you are saying to him, that’s why F.J speaks for him most of the time. F.J is fluent in sign language. W.J is color blind, he can only see in blues and greens. R.J is dyslexic and has to have someone reading the cue board into his ear during his news reports. Mark-Bop can actually talk in regular English but he sometimes struggles with a stutter which is why he just bops all of the time instead, he is also fluent in sign language. King is scared of fire. Ed is scared of snakes. Silver has dyscalcula and struggles with math’s. Yandere believes that she isn’t good enough for people and that’s why they can’t get their senpi to notice them. But really they are so worth it and they are a great person. Wilford hates rabbits, he thinks they were sent by saten himself. And Dark. . . Dark fears that one day he will make a mistake that will cost him the lives of those he loves,” you say and you look Dark in the eye as you say this and you can see the shift to the brown eyes of Damian who stares sadly at you for a moment but once you blink their gone and you are once again looking into Dark’s duel colored eyes.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little time jumpy and a little weird. It also includes mentions of CPR on an infant. You have been warned.

After the conversation at breakfast all of the Ego’s began to treat you differently, they began to treat each other differently; it was as if you had made them understand each other just a little better and now they seemed to like each other that little bit more.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon it was reaching the six month mark that you had been living in the Ego manner and by now you had met Mark and the rest of team Iplier as well. Mark had felt immensely guilty for what he had done and had apologized none stop the first time you met him until you punched him in the face and knocked him out. After that he just began to get to know you better and he began to notice a difference in his Ego’s as well. Soon he felt it was the right time to announce to the world that the Ego’s were real, that you were real. And so here you were at Pax Prime for the Markiplier and friends panel, only this time it wouldn’t be Mark’s friends joining him on stage but yourself, Dark, Wilford (it was your job to prevent Wilford killing anyone), F.J, C.J (they would be recording the show and reporting on it at the side lines), Eric, Reynolds and King. The others were either busy or didn’t want to attend and you knew it would disappoint some of the fans but you were sure they would get to meet the others another time. “How are you feeling?” came the voice of Dark from behind you making you jump, you hadn’t seen nor heard him approaching.

 

“Crap Dark, don’t do that,” you gasp your hand on you racing heart.

 

“My apologize my love,” Dark said bowing his head slightly which reminded you of Damian and that made you smile.

 

“How do you think it will go?” you ask as you listen to the amount of people waiting beyond the curtain you were behind. Dark sighed as he turned his head towards where the curtain was.

 

“I do not know,” he replied. “But I am sure it will go well,” he then said before looking down at you once more and you raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better aren’t you?” I ask and cross my arms over my chest.

 

“I am a heartless bastered why would I say something to save your feelings?” Dark asked me with a smirk and I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Sure Dark could be a cold hearted bastered at times but never to you, and never to Wilford either.

 

“Where is Wilford?” you asked suddenly realizing that Wilford was no where to be seen and Dark tensed at that turning to try and find the candy colored man.

 

“I heard my name,” came a voice from the other side of you making you jump once again.

 

“For fucks sake! Do you two do that on purpose to give me a heart attack?” you ask your hand on your heart once again and Wilford smirked over at you.

 

“Do what sweetness?” he asked and you growl at him for that, you hated that name and he knew it.

 

“Sneak up one me,” you reply and Wilford shrugged before flopping down onto the couch you were sat on waiting for your que to make your way to the side of the stage. You glance over at Wilford who was wearing his yellow shirt with tan pants and his red and white striped blazer over the top. He also had a bright pink bow-tie around his neck with matching suspenders. Nothing that he didn’t normally wear in all honesty.

 

“Wilford don’t flop. Show some decorum at least,” Dark said in an exasperated tone of voice. With that the two began to bicker and you just sat there trying to tune them out, they wouldn’t try anything here. . .well Dark wouldn’t anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time you all returned to the Ego manner you were exhausted. You had to stop Wilford from stabbing no less then ten people, both during the panel and after wards. Dark had also had to refrain himself from killing several people for trying to talk about the manner and William. Luckily you managed to redirect any and all questions before Wilford could understand what was being asked of him but it was tough. You collapsed onto the bed still dressed in your favorite (skirt/pants/jeans/shorts) and your favorite (top/shirt) and your favorite shoes. “Come on little missy you can’t sleep in your clothes,” Wilford teased and you grunted at him in reply but made no move to get up and just snapped your fingers making your favorite pajamas appear on your body which made Wilford pout but he didn’t say anything more as he stripped down and pulled on his short sleeved button up pajama shirt (pink of course) and matching short shorts. With that he snuggled under the covers with you while Dark changed into his black silk pajamas and climbed in the other side of you with his back to you, but you didn’t mind, you knew he would be spooning you before he fell asleep as he often did once you were laying with your head on Wilford’s chest.

Sure enough just as you were dozing off Dark’s arms wrapped around you from behind and front settled up against you back and you fell asleep smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Two years, it had been two years since you had a body to return to. Two years since you returned to those you loved and new people to love. You slowly awoke in your shared bed only to find it empty and panic gripped at your heart, you had never woken alone before. You turn to look at the clock to find that it was eight am! You had never woken so late! Then in all fairness the boys had worn you out the night before, four orgasms had defiantly taken it out of you and it had been nearing 2 am by that point.

The door slowly opened to reveal both Dark and Wilford fully dressed and tiptoeing back into the room. You pretended to still be asleep to see what they would do. “I told you she was still asleep,” Dark said his voice deeper then normal as he tried to whisper.

 

“I could have sworn I heard her moving around in here,” Wilford replied with a frown as he set something down on the beside table on his side of the bed.

 

“You did,” you reply and open your eyes in time to see both your boys jump which made you giggle as it was rare to get one over on either of them, let alone both of them at once. You slowly sit up, not bothering to cover you chest as you did so, you just lent over the side of the bed and grabbed the nearest item of clothing off of the floor, which just so happened to be Dark’s dress shirt and Wilford’s black boxers covered in pink mustaches – a gift you had made for Wilford for his birthday last year – and quickly pulled them on. “What’s all this?” you ask once you are settled again gesturing towards the tray of food that Wilford had placed down.

 

“Oh well! Happy anniversary!” Wilford cried with a large grin on his face and you couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

“Thank you Wilford. Thank you Dark,” you said and patted both sides of the bed inviting your boys to come and sit with you, both of them complied of course and settled on either side of you before Wilford placed the tray on your lap. The tray contained a huge pile of heart shaped pancakes covered in whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce. Your mouth watered at the sight and you started to cut them up, only for Wilford to stop you. You looked over at Wilford in confusion.

 

“Please may I feed you?” he asked and you smiled before nodding and handing him the knife and fork. Slowly he fed you your breakfast, pausing only to allow Dark to give you sips of your favorite non-alcoholic drink. Once breakfast was finished you snapped your fingers to clean everything and send it back to the kitchen before slowly kissing Dark and soon of course it became more and more passionate and you could feel Dark beginning to harden against the hand you had laid in his lap. But before you could go any further you felt your stomach begin to roll and you bolted to the bathroom just in time to empty out the breakfast you had just been so lovingly fed by Wilford.

 

Only ten minutes later you were showered and wearing a pair of Dark’s sweatpants – he very rarely used them – and an over-sized sleep shirt of Wilford’s something he only ever used when they were in the house alone. You were also sitting in the waiting room outside the hospital wing under the manner. You were nervous at the reason why you had been sick yet again. You had been sick on and off for the last two or three weeks but didn’t mention it as it was always gone by the time Dark and Wilford were awake. But this time you hadn’t been that lucky so here you were. “Come on in y/n and lets check you over,” said the kind voice of Dr Iplier.

 

“Thanks Edward,” you mumble as you follow him into the room telling both Dark and Wilford to wait for you outside in the waiting room, neither of them had been happy about that but they did as asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later you were sobbing into your hands as a positive pregnancy test laid beside you. Dr Iplier had left to go and retrieve Dark and Wilford and to tell them what was wrong with you, at your request because then you wouldn’t be able to see the rejection on their faces. You wondered fleetingly if you could go and stay with Mark until you were back on your feet but you shook that thought off right away he had enough going on without including a pregnant lady that shouldn’t even exist in the first place. Suddenly you felt arms around you and you tensed in surprise before looking up into the eyes of Wilford, his eyes sad but excited at the same time. “Why are you crying y/n?” Wilford asked brushing the hair from your face.

 

“I’m sorry,” is all you can reply with, your voice so soft and choked up you aren’t even sure he heard you.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Wilford asked – well apparently he had heard you - “It takes two. . .or in this case three. To make a baby,” he added.

 

“What am I going to do?” you asked as you sobbed and Wilford frowned once more.

 

“What are we going to do you mean. We are going to raise this baby together. If that’s what you want,” Wilford replied.

 

“I don’t believe in abortion you know that,” I reply sobbing and Wilford nodded.

 

“Yes I know, but sometimes its different when its your own body. But I had hoped you would say that,” Wilford replied.

 

“Where is Dark?” you ask realizing that your other partner wasn’t in the room with you.

 

“Getting something from the hospital for the Doc,” Wilford replied and no sooner had he said that but Dark and Dr Iplier entered the room with a sonar-graph machine.

 

“Let’s see this baby,” Dr Iplier said.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night you were laying in bed with Wilford’s head on your stomach rubbing it with his other hand as Dark played some music on the piano, you ran your hand through Wilford’s hair and looked at the grainy picture of your baby in the other hand. . . or should you say babies? You were having triplets much to the shock of the three of you. You were six weeks along and already showing, although you had believed that you had just been putting on weight but it appeared that wasn’t the case at all. You had been shocked at the positive messages you received from the other Egos and Mark.

 

* * *

 

 

Four months later you awoke in a wet patch and blushed thinking you had wet yourself again, until agonizing pain ripped through your stomach and you cried out waking both Wilford and Dark in the process. You didn’t even need to say anything before they rushed you down to the hospital wing. Dr Iplier had stocked up on everything he needed for the birth of the triplets, including incubators just in-case. All you could do was sob as you were prepped for a C-section, your cervix being to tight to birth naturally. You were scared, not only for the birth but because it was to early and you didn’t believe your babies were going to make it.

 

Two hours later you were completely healed up, your aura aiding in that. You were sat in your hospital bed gazing at the three incubators in the room with you, each containing your two boys and your baby girl. Caellum (meaning Brave warrior) was the first born weighing 4lb 3oz. Luana (meaning Female warrior) was the second born and weighed 4lb on the spot, he also had a set of lungs on him once they got him breathing. Then last came Kaiden (meaning Warrior) who only 3lb 1oz. Your aura could only do so much, the rest was up to them. You smiled as you looked over at your babies little Caellum had a head of black hair on his head just like Dark’s, Luana had a head of pink hair like Wilford and little Kaiden had (your hair color) just like you. Their eyes were covered up at the moment so you had no idea what color their eyes would be, but you hoped that at least on of them had each of your eye colors like they did with the hair.

You sighed to yourself as you stared down at your children fighting for their lives all alone inside their incubators and not even together, but some how it was like they knew they were near each other. Dr Iplier had tried to move them into another room where they would have been moved apart from not only you but from themselves as well. The children had all cried when he tried to move them and Kaiden had stopped breathing, it had been terrifying watching Dr Iplier give your tiny baby CPR. Once Kaiden had started breathing again and once more hooked up to the incubator Dr Iplier pushed the incubators closer together and each of the children seemed to instantly improve. It wasn’t by much but they didn’t seem like they were in as much danger as before.

You were shaken from your thoughts by the door opening, you looked up to see Wilford poking him head around the door frame. Dark and Wilford hadn’t been allowed in until Dr Iplier was sure I was up to visitors, they hadn’t seen their children yet, they only knew what gender they were because Dr Iplier had told them once he had stabalized them all. “Come on in Wil. If Dark is there he can come in to,” you say from your seat on the bed. Sure enough both men entered the room and made their way over to you, both kissing your forehead but you could tell they wanted to see their children. “Go on. You just can’t take them out of the incubator,” you said nodding towards the incubators.

 

“They are amazing,” Wilford whispered as he looked down into the incubators. “But why all the tubes and things?” he asked looking over at you and Dark. Both you and Dark exchanged looks, how could you explain to a man who didn’t understand death that if the babies weren’t attached to the wires and things they would die.

 

“They are to small to breath on their own at the moment Wil. If they didn’t have all those tubes in them they wouldn’t breath,” you said trying to explain it as best you could, Wilford seemed to accept that answer and asked nothing more about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Five months later all three babies were cleared for you to take them upstairs into the rest of the house. All three of them were now the size of three month old babies and growing more and more each day. It turned out that Caellum had your eyes in both shape and color. Luana had Dark’s duel colored eyes but Wilford’s shape – not that there was much distinction between the two – and little Kaiden had Wilford’s pink eyes with your eye shape. It turned out that somehow my aura had worked so that all three of you were the biological parents of all of the boys and you weren’t about to complain as you finally dressed your children for the first time. Caellum and Kaiden had blue diapers printed with white mustache's while Luana had pink diapers with little deer’s printed on them. All of the babies were wearing matching bodysuit’s with the words ‘My Daddy Thinks He’s In Charge . . . He’s So Cute’ printed in black letters on the front of it; the only difference in the bodysuits was the color, Caellum had a green one, Luana had a pink one and little Kaiden had a blue one. The same went for the matching shorts they were wearing. Then Luana had a white pacifier in her mouth with a pink button with the words ‘I <3 My Daddy’ printed on it in white letters. Caellum had a white pacifier in his mouth with a green with the words ‘I <3 My Papa’ printed on it white white letters and little Kaiden had a white pacifier in his mouth with a dark blue button with the words ‘I <3 My Mommy’ in black letters.

 

Caellum: 

Luana: 

Kaiden: 

 

Once the children were dressed there was a knock at the door and Dark opened the door once you called them in. “Are you ready my dear?” he asked walking over in his gray suit as always, but he didn’t have a tie on this time thankfully. Wilford walked in behind him wearing his normal yellow shirt and tan pants but his suspenders were down round his waist instead of on his shoulders where the were supposed to be.

 

“We sure are,” you reply with a smile before pressing a kiss to both Wilford and Dark’s cheeks. Dark carefully picked up Caellum while Wilford picked up Luana (he had been delighted when he discovered he had a girl to share his love of pink with) and you pick up Kaiden. You then make your way upstairs for the first time with your children to introduce them properly to the family and get them settled in.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night you had bathed the children with Wilford’s help – Dark had to work but would be back in time for bed time – and they were now dressed in their sleepers, all in their colors and all covered in dinosaurs.

 

Caellum: 

Luana:

Kaiden: 

 

Dark walked into the room just in time for the children’s bottles so you each took one to feed and fed them while you played a recording of Dark playing the piano with Wilford humming along to the tune. You had played this song all the time while you had been pregnant and while you were in the hospital wing. It was the fastest way to get the children to sleep. Sure enough as soon as they were burped they were all asleep with their pacifier’s from that morning. Yourself, Dark and Wilford all placed the babies into their cribs before leaving for the night.

 

That night cuddled up between your lovers listening to your babies over the baby monitor you couldn’t help but feel so glad you had shown yourself to Dark that night, because if you hadn’t you wouldn’t be here now. You fell asleep with a smile on your face safe and secure in your bed with your babies in the room next door.


End file.
